A Lot Like Love
by lift-me-up
Summary: What if Mia and Chase did decided to make Alex Jealous? Mia saying yes so she could spend time with Chase, But whose heart is really being played with by this Alex's? Or Mia's?, Will Chase realize that maybe he was never over Mia? That all Alex really was , Was a rebound?, Will their plan work without Alex finding it out it ,and how long will Mia be able to play a long?


**A/N-Yeah Yeah I know another Chia story but I'm actually thinking about deleting the others , I don't know why but I don't think they're all that good..**

**I may rewrite them though and making them different.**

**If you've got a better title then 'A Lot Like Love' please tell me because I'm not sure if I like it and I wanna make a banner for this story..**

**Story starts off taking place 8x07? I believe.**

**Summary-What if Mia and Chase did decided to make Alex Jealous? Mia saying yes so she could spend time with Chase, But whose heart is really being played with by this Alex's? Or Mia's?, Will Chase realize that maybe he was never over Mia? That all Alex really was , Was a rebound?, Will their plan work without Alex finding it out it ,and how long will Mia be able to play a long? **

Chase walked into red bed room records and for the second time today had a coffee in his hand for her but this time it was her favorite_ ,_vanilla ice coffee , Haley had left to help Brooke at some bridal thing that Julian's mom dragged her to and drove her nuts causing her to call Haley , leaving Mia to run things at the label by herself for the rest of the day.

"I thought you probably could use another coffee break seeing as Haley left to help Brooke" Chase said placing the coffee in front of her.

"Is this more guilt coffee? Mia asked jokingly , he had called the coffee from earlier this morning a 'peace offering' but she had called it 'guilt coffee'

"More on the lines of I kinda need a favor coffee" Chase said sitting down in the chair in front of the desk where Mia had been sitting at.

"What kind of favor?" She asked slightly titling her head off to the side ,Wondering what she could possibly help him with?

"I was wondering if you were serious about earlier" He asked referring to her saying if he wanted to make Alex jealous that she was his girl.

"What are you talking about?"Mia asked getting confused , how did what she said earlier have anything to do with favors?

"About if I wanted to make Alex jealous , that you were my girl?, were you serious about that?"Chase asked , not really noticing her bright smile fading into a fake one.

"Um, yeah , sure , I mean if you want to make her jealous then yeah I'll help" Mia said ,Avoiding to make eye contact with him ,she didn't think when she asked that he'd would really take her up on the offer .

"Really?" He asked , she just put on her best smile and nodded brightly , pretending nothing was wrong.

"Alright can we start tonight? , Julian accidentally butt dialed Brooke when he was talking Alex about bringing her to poker night knowing I'd be there so she could try to fix things, Brooke called and gave me a head up but I thought why not spoil her plans and bring you?" Chase explained, he was grateful that Brooke had called and let him know , what Alex had planned , 'Of course she's on team Mia, and Brooke still didn't like Alex all that much' He thought

"Sure tonight's good , so what are we doing fake boyfriend and girlfriend or just flirting?"Mia asked curious of what he had in mind to make Alex jealous, Alex had been gone a few weeks so that would have gave her and Chase enough time to get back together."Is fake boyfriend and girlfriend okay?" he asked

"Fake boyfriend and girlfriend is perfect" She smiled , getting up from the desk taking the coffee, and grabbing her purse, if she was gonna do this she was gonna have fun with it..

"Where are you going ?" Chase asked confused.

"I'm gonna go back to my apartment to get ready for poker night...See you later fake boyfriend" Mia winked before leaving.

* * *

Chase knocked on her apartment door three hours later , Mia opened up a few seconds later ,He's eyes widened , she had on dark blue skinny jeans with holes almost all down the front of her pants and black tube top that had a small belt around the shirt , making the shirt tighter then it already was.

"Wow, you look.." Chase struggled with words not being able to take his eyes off her "Amazing" He finally manged to say

"Thank you fake boyfriend, so you ready to go?" She couldn't help but smile when she saw Chase looking at her up and down.

" Yeah" He said as they walked to his car.

"So we're gonna need a back up story in case she starts asking questions, like when and how we got back together, I called Nate earlier and begged him and the other guys to play all along, they agreed , so we'll have back up, Well with the exception of Julian"

"He's always left out of the loop so he'll be as clueless as always , Anyways we could tell her that we got back together on Halloween"

"Sounds good to me"

"Yeah..I can't thank you enough for doing this Mia"

"You don't have to thank me Chase, I did say if you wanted to make the bitch jealous that I was your girl, So I pretty much suggested it, Besides we both know Alex isn't my favorite person so I don't mind at all" Mia said with a small laugh.

"Yeah she isn't Brooke's either... But since she and Julian are getting married , she's kinda out of the question , plus who better then you to make her jealous" Chase said looking over at her and smiling.

"Yeah she hates me just as much as I hate her , plus your more recent ex , so it'll be a bit more believable" Mia said smiling as Chase pulled into Haley and Nathans house.

"Well Fake girlfriend , you ready?" He asked opening her car down for her and taking her hand and interlocking their fingers

"Heck yeah" She laughed holding his hand as they knocked on the door.

"That's him" Alex beamed the opened the door only to find the Chase holding the hands of his ex girlfriend...

Nathan,Clay and the rest of the guys looked at each other all thinking the same thing 'All hell was about to break lose'

**A/N-Okay so I know the first chapter was short but it was kinda meant to be, but please review ,chapter two will longer..**

**Now while I may re write 'Counting The Ways' & 'Sudden Turn Of Events'**

**Both having a twist and a newish plots...**

**And also writing a Mayabell (Degrassi) story , so if you like Degrassi keep on the look out for that...****.**

**Remember to review**

|  
V


End file.
